A Shock from the Past ft. Homicidal Super Women
A placeholder for the story, but have some bullet-y point reminders from the session so I don't forget things when I actually get around to writing things. GM: Kegan Week 2, July (March 19) Other players: Jordan (Spellslinger; a charismatic ice wizard), Laurent (Initiate; trained sniper), Siraj (Professional; works for Google). > Dutch Master's bar. Many hipsters/nerds. > To the museum of the theft. Getty I think it was called. > Laurent gets into a tussle with security. I join in. Siraj, who has some sense... breaks it up and drags us away. > Meanwhile Jordan gets naked. After getting invisible. And incognito'ly sneaks in. > I reapproach the guard and find out that the incident isn't isolated, and other museums have had problems with theft. > Jordan re-clothes himself and reports back, filling us in that the place was brutalised by greater-than-human strength. Siraj uses Google Search Technology™ to find security footage of the painting at a nearby dock. > We stake the place out and find the yacht, "Starry Night". Dock workers continue their business. > We realise none of us are super proficient at swimming, and spend the afternoon at a nearby beach learning how. > As night falls, we swim to the boat. Gunfire happens and Laurent disappears, leaving a bloody trail in the water. I'm glad there aren't sharks. > Closer to the boat, climbing the ladder, Siraj gets his bag caught and getting it un-caught alerts people on board. > We all climb the ladder, and get short at. > Boom, one guy goes down. And another. > Tries to bind one, but they die. > Hear footsteps from below. > Old lady with minigun appears. She looks very strong! > Jordan casts an ice wall in front of both me and Siraj to protect us. Thanks Jordan! > A gun fight goes down. Laurent snipes off her leg at the knee. > She falls, gun still going, removing the cabin from the boat. I almost died, but luck struck. > I notice a map to The Curator on a nearby table and take it. > Jordan goes down into the ship's undership. Land mine on staircase. Wow, they were paranoid. He calls out for help. > Before helping we search the room. No art, but there is a safe that requires a fingerprint. We use the lady's thumb. > Inside are vials of a strange liquid. It's green and unlike anything we've seen previously. Speculation reveals it to be a strength potion. Siraj takes one of three vials (for science!) > Jordan uses his ice to freeze the mine, and we all abandon ship, as it explodes. Like in an action movie. Everyone's safe. > Rendezvous with Laurent, find a hotel for the night. We find the location of the map on Google Street View. A warehouse in a deindustrialised area of town. Sleep, woo! > Accompany Siraj to visit a contact and gives them the vial we found for testing, before heading to the location marked on the map. > As we don't trust the place, we ask a homeless person nearby about the place. Some bribery later, they reveal that they were asked never to enter the place by a nice fellow by the name of *REDACTED*. > The name alone prompts us to visit a sex shop and get electrical resistant underclothing; rubber suits. We squeak when we walk, but at least we're not as susceptible to electrocution. > Entering the warehouse, we hear music, and spot a false floor, hidden under some corrugated metal. > *REDACTED* stands there, composing his coils. Beethoven's Third, we suspect. > Some banter later, we learn that he is The Curator, has found a process of being immortal, likes art, has a contact in the world, the serum we had needs to be recovered immediately, as it has a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde kind of property. Laurent has a private word, and we are given a tablet with a prophecy of the world or something. > Back to Siraj's contact with the serum. He's all "WTF DUDE WHERE DID YOU GET THIS IT'S TOXIC AND RADIOACTIVE AND COULD KILL ANYONE WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Siraj sassily grabs it back and we leave. || Note: missing mention of Thomas Edison